Ashleigh Bluheart: Kanto I CHOOSE YOU!
by Animefan91
Summary: A girl, Ashleigh Blueheart and her Eevee set out to Kanto to become Pokemon Masters!
1. The First Pokemon

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon!!! I only own Ashleigh Blueheart, her family, and all that other stuff. SO DON'T SUE ME!

Rated: PG- for MINOR cussing, some violence, blood, and some scary moments.

Summary: A girl, Ashleigh Blueheart and her Eevee set out to Kanto to become Pokemon Masters!

Author's Note: This IS SSJGohan7767 off of ezboard, so make sure you know I am not copying! I hope you enjoy this story! Please R/R!!!

Ashleigh Blueheart Book I: Kanto I CHOOSE YOU!!!

Chapter 1: The First Pokemon  
  
Ashleigh Blueheart, a girl at the age of 13, woke at 8:00 AM. Today is a big day for Ashleigh because today is the day she starts her Pokemon Adventure!!!  
  
She looked at the clock, her eyes widened.  
"HOW IS A GIRL SUPPOSED TO GET READY IN 30 MINUTES???!!! SHEESH! If only I set my alarm." She says. Her face turns into a frown.   
  
It took Ashleigh a couple minutes, but she finally got out of bed and to her closet. She took off her overshirt, her panties, and her bra. She threw them in a corner and pulled out her clothes to wear. She began putting them on.   
The clothes she took out are her clothes that she wears all the time and yes she does have more than one pair. She has other clothes but those are basically for special occasions.  
Once she was done with her clothes she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she looked at her self to make sure she was perfect.  
  
With her white shirt, short blue jean shorts, white jacket, and white hat, she seemed perfect. She took off her hat and began brushing her brown hair that comes down to her shoulders and then suddenly just curves up. She then made sure her hair was perfect when she took out her contacts gear. She put her contacts onto her blue eyes and smiled at how pretty she was.   
  
Ashleigh quickly runs downstairs and grabs a cereal bar, she runs into the living room and watches tv as she smacks her food. She then ran back up to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and used the toilet for business. She ran to the door and grabbed her navy knapsack and checked to make sure everything she needed was there.   
It all was, her toiletries, her makeup, her clothes, her everything a girl would need to survive.   
  
She opened the door and found her mom working on the garden. Ashleigh ran up and hugged her mom.  
  
"Mom! I'm gonna miss you!" She says.  
"Me too honey." They kissed eachother on the cheek.  
"Bye mom! Tell Johnny I said bye!"   
"I will!" She replies back as Ashleigh runs off down the road towards Professor Oaks Labratory. Johnny is Ashleigh's little brother.  
  
Ashleigh quickly walked inside right when it turned 8:30. She wiped her forehead and smiled as she saw the other kids there.  
There were two 11 year boys and another girl at the age of 13. Of course the stupid thing was, boys were alowed to go on their Pokemon Journeys at the age of 11 but girls had to wait until the age of 13.  
  
Professor Oak walked into the room and smiled.   
"Gather around everyone! I have 5 Pokemon, but of course I only need four, but I'll let you to decide what Pokemon you want. On each Pokeball is a little sign. A flame is for Charmander, a droplet of water is for Squirtle, a leaf is for Bulbasaur, a little lightning bolt is for Pikachu, and a little circle is for Eevee." Both Ashleigh and the other girls sidhed, they seemed to both want Eevee! "You may pick your Pokemon!" He says.  
  
He steps back as the children decide which one they want.  
"OH! I want a Bulbasaur." One of the boys said.  
"Ah! Good choice, here you are Jacob. Take the Pokeball, a PokeDex, and 5 Potions. Off you go now." Oak said.  
"Thank you Professor." He said. He bowed and then walked out the door saying over his shoulder. "I'll be waiting." Obviously he meant he'd be waiting for the other boy.  
  
The other boy walked up and picked a Pokeball.   
"I'll take this one!" He said.  
"Another good choice. Here's a Pikachu Mark! Now go on and be with your friend, but first take this PokeDex and these Potions." Oak said.   
Mark took them and walked off.  
  
Ashleigh hurridley ran up and grabbed the Pokeball with Eevee in it.  
"I would like the Eevee." She said as fast as she could.  
"Okay, here you are."  
"Thank you!" Ashleigh bowed and walked out the door.  
  
She began running when she saw the other girl come out. The girl sprinted after her.  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
She caught up with Ashleigh.  
"I wanted the Eevee..."  
  


To Be Continued...

*

Well, hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Battle Before Route 01!

Disclaimer: Yawn! I don't own Pokemon, nothing BUT the characters (well not all), the plot, and the stuff!

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy this one, sorry this one is shorter, I had to do it quickly! R/R!!!

Ashleigh Blueheart Book I: Kanto I CHOOSE YOU!!!

Chapter 02: Battle Before Route 01!   
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry. But I got it first, tough luck!" Ashleigh explained to the girl.  
"Yeah well! We'll battle over it! Your Eevee against my Squirtle!" She exclaimed. "Squirtle go!" She yelled out as she threw her Pokeball. Ashleigh jumped back as the ball opened and a cute little blue Pokemon stood there. Its tail seemed to be very curly and its shell seemed strong. It opened its mouth to speak.  
  
"Squirtle!" The little turtle said.   
"Okay, well! Eevee I choose you!" Ashleigh shouted as she threw her Pokeball. Out came a dog-like Pokemon. With pointy ears, a bushy tail, and soft fur it was the Pokemon almost all girls would die for.   
  
The reddish brown dog with white fur under its chin and on its neck squeaked out. "Eevee!"  
  
"Squirtle, Water Gun!" The other girl yelled. The Squirtle obeyed and it jumped into the air. The blue turtle spit tons of water out at the Eevee as it cried its name.  
"Ee-he-vee!" The dog cried out, as it was drenched.  
  
"It's okay Eevee, now shake it off and then Tackle the turtle!" The Dog Pokemon shook the water off of itself and then jumped into the air, landing upon the Turtle Pokemon!  
"Yes! Good Job! Now, Eevee! Scratch it right in its little face!" Ashleigh yelled out. The Eevee, still on top of Squirtle, moved a little and then slashed out at the Squirtle's face. Blood came from the turtle's face.  
  
"Great! That matches!" Ashleigh giggled out.  
"Grr! Squirtle, push it off and then show it your Tackle Attack!" The blue turtle pushed the dog off of itself and then jumped into the air. The Squirtle got inside its shell and spun towards Eevee, at point blank, the Eevee went flying! Eevee was lying on the ground, blood coming from its mouth and nose.  
"You'll pay!" Ashleigh yelled out. She ran over to her dog to see if it was alright. Ashleigh shook the Eevee, crying out its name. The Eevee finally stirred and got up. Ashleigh wiped the blood from off its face and then kissed it. She bent down and whispered into its ear.  
  
"Look, I want you to Bark and Growl at the Squirtle. That should make it weak, and not pay attention to what's happening. Then, I want you to run in, Bite its tail, and then Tackle it from behind. Got it?"   
"Eevee!" It said enthusiastically. Ashleigh hugged the dog and let it go.  
  
The dog ran up to the Squirtle, barking loudly and growling even louder than its barks. The Squirtle got inside its shell because it's so frightened. Eevee ran up to it, put its nose and mouth into the end of the shell, and snapped down upon the turtle's tail. Squirtle quickly rushed out of its shell, very much enraged. It turned and looked at the Eevee, that was on the ground.  
  
"SQUIRTLE!" It cried out in agony.  
"Good! Squirtle, now Tackle it!" The turtle got into its stance and flew threw the air, straight for Eevee's face.  
"Uh! Uhm!" Ashleigh cried out nervously, knowing this would end the battle if Squirtle hit Eevee. "Eevee! I want you to jump up into the air as hard as you can! Try and hit under Squirtle's Shell! That is the weak part!!!" Ashleigh yelled out. Eevee barked and then jumped as high as its little body could carry it. Eevee bumped into the shell, knocking the shell and itself away. They landed about 10 feet from each other. Ashleigh ran over to Eevee and the girl ran over to Squirtle. Eevee was wincing in pain as it did the famous dog-cry-out-in-pain (you know, the: arr, arr, arr, arr). Eevee seemed to still be conscious. Ashleigh looked over at the turtle. It was KO'd! Ashleigh jumped up and down with glee. She then picked up her hurt Eevee, kissed it, and returned it into its Pokeball.  
  
"I WON! WOO HOO!" Ashleigh cried out with utter and complete happiness. Tears of joy fell out from her eyes. Ashleigh then walked over to the girl, who had returned her Pokemon as well.   
  
"Good battle!" Ashleigh said to her as she stuck out her hand. "The name's Ashleigh Blueheart. What's your name?" The girl didn't take the hand, she just crossed her arms and turned her back on her.  
  
"If you must know, it's Emily Cecilia." She said as she walked off. Ashleigh rolled her eyes as she walked towards her next destination… VIRIDIAN CITY!

**

Well? Was this one short or what? Well! Hope you liked it!


	3. Journey to Viridian!

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Pokemon, no! DUH!

A/N: Well, thanks Jigglypuff, I write them on Microsoft Word, so there aren't any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes (except Pokemon, the items, and the actual Pokemon). Hope you like this chapter!

Ashleigh Blueheart Book I: Kanto I CHOOSE YOU!!!

Chapter 03: Journey to Viridian!

*

Ashleigh had released Eevee and they were sitting under a tree for some rest. They had just had a big Pokemon battle! Ashleigh began petting Eevee.

"Eevee." The Pokemon cooed out. Ashleigh smiled as the dog Pokemon walked on her and sat down on her lap. Ashleigh could tell it was half asleep and half awake so she gently stroked its neck and spoke.

"You know what? I think I should give you a nickname." Eevee's head turned to look at her. "But I don't know what to name you!" She said.

"Eevee!" The Eevee said excitedly because it knew that it was getting a true name!

"Well, you are a boy… right?" She asked as she lifted his leg. "WHOA! Yep! Well!" She giggled a little and the Eevee licked her hand.

"Well, raise your paw when you want the name. Okay?" The Eevee nodded and stopped licking her hand.

"Don? James? David? Hmm… Dusty? Sandy?" Eevee had raised its paw. "So you want Sandy?" The Eevee shook its head. 

"Dusty?" Eevee barked and jumped up, he began licking her face. "Okay!!! I'll name you Dusty! Well, Dusty! I think it's been a while so let's get going. I want to get to Viridian City before dark, and the sun is already setting!"  

She stood up and returned Dusty. She then began walking towards the Route. She looked out at it in awe! It was a twisty route with tons of places for Pokemon to be hiding. She looked at all the tall grass patches and there were some trees, but nothing really else. She entered the route, prepared for what will come next! She walked a little while in, and then became unsatisfied because no Pokemon had popped out. 

Ashleigh continued walking, her eyes fixed on her shoes. She then tripped and fell flat on her face. She heard a really loud noise and then she lifted herself up and saw what was looking at her, it was a bird, a bird Pokemon. It cawed loudly, so loudly that Ashleigh had to cover her ears. She then took her Pokedex out and pointed it at the bird. 

"Pidgey, a common in forests and woods. If flops its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. It is one foot tall and it weighs four pounds. It evolves into Pidgeotto after some training." Dexter said. Ashleigh smiled, her lips stretching from "ear to ear". She took out at Pokeball and threw it at the Pidgey. The Pidgey continued shrieking while it knocked the Pokeball about 5 yards away. 

"Oh! Yeah! I forgot! You have to weaken them first!" Ashleigh said as she took Dusty's Pokeball out. 

"GO DUSTY!" She cried out as she threw the Pokeball. The Pokeball hit the ground and then suddenly it burst open and Dusty stood there.

"EEVEE!" It cried out as.

"Okay, Dusty! I want you to attack it with a Tackle!" She said to her dog Pokemon.

"Eve!" It cried out. The Eevee charged at the Pidgey and then jumped threw the air, hitting the cawing bird Pokemon. The Pidgey fell to the ground and then got back up in a matter of seconds. It cried out angrily and then jumped up a little off the ground. 

The Pidgey fluttered there and then started flapping its wings very fast! Soon sand got into Dusty's and Ashleigh's eyes. Even though she couldn't see and Ashleigh knew Eevee couldn't see she had to trust him.

"Dusty! I know you can't see! But I want you to Growl and then I want you to use Tail Whip!" Ashleigh yelled out as she wiped her eyes trying to get the sand out of them.

"Eevee!" Dusty cried out to tell her it understands. Dusty started barking and growling at the enraged bird Pokemon. Ashleigh could hear the Pidgey becoming frightened. Ashleigh then heard a whipping type noise and suddenly she was able to see again because she had wiped all the sand out. She turned around and saw Dusty trying to whip the Pidgey with its tail.

"Dusty! Jump up and then spin, and hit it with a Tail Whip!" 

"EEVEE!" The Dog Pokemon called out as it jumped into the air, spinning around three times, all three times hitting the Pidgey in the stomach. Eevee then fell to the ground and the Pidgey flew into a tree. Ashleigh sprinted over to her Pokeball, picked it up, and threw it at the Pidgey. The Pidgey had been captured!

"YES! DUSTY!!! WE DID IT!!!" She cried out as she ran over to her Eevee. She began wiping the sand out of Eevee teary eyes. She then hugged it when Dusty could see again. Dusty began licking her cheek Ashleigh smiled. She then took Dusty and put him on her shoulder, she laughed as it tickled her ear with its tongue. Ashleigh still had the dog on her shoulder as she picked up the Pokeball again. She hugged it tightly and then shrunk it and put it on her belt, along with Dusty's Pokeball, and the 4 other ones. She then put Dusty on the ground and played with him. She ran around and climbed trees, every second the dog Pokemon chased after her, barking happily. She then breathed heavily and looked around.

"Oh no! It's dark already!" She returned Dusty into its Pokeball. She then began to run, she ran faster and faster as she heard scary noises. She then suddenly arrived at Viridian! She yelled out with joy. She then ran into the Pokemon Center, when she arrived she was out of breath. 

A woman with pink hair and white clothes came up to her.

"Wow! You're out late! I'm Nurse Joy, my sisters and I run all the Pokemon Centers around Kanto." The girl said.

"Oh… huff-huff." She breathed out. "N-nice to meet you! Puff-huff. I'm A-Ashleigh Bluheart form Pallet Town!" She said quickly.

"Oh, you must be tired. Here you got sit in a chair and I'll bring you some hot soup and some hot chocolate."

"Th-thank you!" Ashleigh said as she gave Nurse Joy a smile. "How much money do you want?" Ashleigh asked her pulling out her wallet.

"Oh! None! Giving tired Pokemon Trainers some food and drink and letting them stay here is free. And so is healing Pokemon, oh! You have Pokeballs! Are any of your Pokemon hurt or fainted?" She asked as she gazed at Ashleigh's Pokeballs that are on her belt.

"Oh! Dusty, my Eevee battled a Pidgey and got sand in its eyes, but I got most of it out, he's probably tired though. And this Pidgey I caught is probably close to fainting." Ashleigh said as she put her wallet up.

"Okay, hand the Pokeballs to Chansey, my assistant, as I go and get your food and drink." She said as a pink Pokemon walked up to Ashleigh. Nurse Joy walked off and Ashleigh took out her Pokedex and pointed it at the Chansey.

"Chansey, a rare and elusive Pokemon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it. They also help out Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Centers. So far, no evolutions have been found for Chansey. Chansey is three feet and seven inches tall, it weighs about seventy-six pounds." Dexter said.

Ashleigh smiled at the pink Pokemon with a little egg in its pouch that is on its stomach. She handed over her two Pokeballs, the one with Dusty and the other with Pidgey. 

"Chansey!" It said in a high-pitched voice. The Chansey walked off and Ashleigh sat down in a chair. She looked around and saw other trainers, some asleep on the floor in sleeping bags, others drinking and eating, and others talking. 

After about ten minutes, Nurse Joy came back.

"Here you are!" She said as she hand Ashleigh some soup and hot cocoa. Now, you eat up and then you can go to sleep. Here's a sleeping bag," She said as she laid down a blue sleeping bag right in front of Ashleigh.

"You can keep it, make sure that you get sleep! A Pokemon Journey is long and tiring!" She said. Ashleigh smiled at her and then thanked her.

About thirty minutes later, Ashleigh was asleep on the floor, full from food, and feeling warm from the hot cocoa. She slept peacefully…

To be continued…

***

So, like it? R/R!!! The next chapter will be called: Scary Things in Viridian Forest! See ya later!!!  


	4. Scary Things in Viridian Forest! On to P...

Disclaimer: You're mommy even agrees! I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!! 

A/N: Hey! Hope you like this chapter please R/R!!! 

Ashleigh Blueheart 1: Kanto I CHOOSE YOU!

Chapter 04: Scary Things In Viridian Forest! On to Pewter City!

*

Morning, Viridian City's PokeCenter, Ashleigh Blueheart opens her eyes. She sits up and rubs her eyes. She looks around and sees that Dusty, her Eevee was sleeping right next to her and that her newest Pokemon, a Pidgey, was cuddled up against Dusty. Pidgey got up and fluttered over to Ashleigh it cawed quietly as Ashleigh stroked his feathers.

"I guess I should name you too! Caw when you want to be called it!" Pidgey cawed, understanding. "Okay, um… Storm? Gust? Swoop? Float?" Pidgey cawed once.

"Float?" Pidgey shook its head.

"Swoop? Gust?" Pidgey still shook its head.

"Oh! You want to be called Storm?" Ashleigh asked. Pidgey jumped up and down cawing quietly. "Okay!" 

Nurse Joy walked into the Front Area and looked around.

"Oh! It was you making the noise!" Nurse Joy said.

"Oh, yeah… sorry!" Ashleigh said.

"It's no problem! So, what do you want for breakfast?" Nurse Joy asked. Ashleigh awoke Dusty by shaking him. Ashleigh looked at them and then asked them what they wanted.

"Okay, well… Storm, um my Pidgey, wants some carrots and other fruit. Dusty wants some fruit and some rice balls. And I want some pancakes (with some maple syrup) and I also want a couple rice balls." Ashleigh said.

"Okay! I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Nurse Joy walked off, and Ashleigh stroked Storm's feathers and petted Dusty's fur. Ashleigh returned her Pokemon into their Pokeballs. She found a room-marked bathroom; she took her bag (a square-shaped backpack with a Pokeball on one zipper and her name on another) and she entered it. She put on some new clothes, red shirt that has a Pokeball on the center, it is has short sleeves that only go about an inch off of her shoulders, and it is really tight against her chest (she put on a bra before the shirt), she then put on a new pair of underwear and a tight, short, black skirt that has a Pokeball at the bottom left hand corner of it. She put on blue socks and then tied her shoes. She took out a toothbrush and toothpaste, she brushed her teeth, and she then took out a brush and brushed her short, brown hair. She took out a red bandanna and put it on. She put took out her contacts, washed them, and then put them back in. She smiled at herself; she had brought two pairs of these clothes, three pairs of the clothes she wore yesterday, one pair of another kind, and another pair of another kind.

Ashleigh walked out of the bathroom and Nurse Joy was walking in with a tray of all the stuff that Ashleigh, Storm, and Dusty wanted. Ashleigh walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you!" Ashleigh said.

"No problem!" Nurse Joy said, Nurse Joy then eyed Ashleigh by looking up and down her. "You're looking nice today." Ashleigh blushed. "Thank you!" She answered. Ashleigh took all the food off and gave the plates that are Storm's to Storm and the ones that are Dusty's to Dusty. Ashleigh then began eating and so did her Pokemon. When she was finally done, all the other kids awoke, she turned and looked at a clock: 9:30 am. 

Ashleigh returned Storm and Dusty when Nurse Joy came back in the room getting all the other kid's foods. Ashleigh walked up to her and thanked her and Ashleigh left. 

Ashleigh walked out and saw a Poke Mart. Ashleigh entered it and saw a man with glasses on and white clothes standing behind the counter. Ashleigh walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes, I would like you buy stuff!"

"Okay, we have Pokeballs, Potions, and Antidotes, all of our other items are out of stock."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll by 5 Potions and 2 Antidotes." Ashleigh said.

"That'll be 1,700 $." Ashleigh got 1,000 $ from her mom when she left and she got 300 $ from Emily when she beat her.

"Um, could you take off a Potion and an Antidote?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yeah sure! 1,300 $ please!" 

"Okay!" Ashleigh handed over all her money and the Store Clerk gave Ashleigh 4 bottles of purple liquid and 1 bottle of red liquid. Ashleigh took them and walked out.

"Well, I heard there was a Gym here." Ashleigh said to herself as she saw a sign that said: Gym ^ , Poke Center , Poke Mart, and Neighborhoods v.

Ashleigh started walking forward and then arrived at Viridian City Gym. A sign said "Closed!"

"WHAT!" Ashleigh yelled out.

"They closed the Gym because the Gym Leader is 'off on business'." A man said.

"Oh, man!" Ashleigh said angrily.

"The closest Gym is in Pewter City, so you can head off that way!" The man said to her.

"Okay, can you tell me how to get there?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yeah sure! First go straight ahead and you will reach Route 02 then you will reach Viridian Forest, here take this." He handed Ashleigh a Kanto Town Map.

"Oh! Thank you!" Ashleigh said as she took the map and shook the man's hand. 

Ashleigh began walking towards the north, where the exit to the town was. She walked past a sign that said: Route 02. She looked ahead and saw a little hut to the northwest, she tried to see what it was, but a tree was in the way, and she couldn't get to it, she turned and then saw what she was looking for! Ashleigh began running and then saw a sign: Viridian Forest Ahead! She smiled; she walked forward and had finally reached Viridian Forest! Beyond this forest is Pewter City!

Ashleigh entered it and looked around, there were some trainers, most of them has weird safari looking hats, they had tank tops and shorts, they Pokeballs and for some reason they carried nets. Ashleigh turned to the right and began following the route. A couple minutes later a boy bumped into her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mrs.!" He said. Ashleigh opened her mouth to speak, but then choked. She couldn't speak because he was so gorgeous! He has sandy blonde hair, navy blue eyes, he was Ashleigh's height, and he was muscular and not fat but not at all thin. She gasped for air and then coughed.

"Um, what's the matter?" He asked. Ashleigh blushed and then smiled.

"Oh, nothing." She begins imagining herself with him, hugging, holding hands, dating, and even kissing! She then smiled in a weird way.

"Um, my name is Brian." He said.

"Oh, what a wonderful name!" Ashleigh spoke out without thinking. "I mean… you're hot!" She said without thinking again. She threw her hands over her mouth and Brian laughed.

"My name's Ashleigh, Ashleigh Blueheart." Ashleigh said.

"I see, you have a nice name too." Brian said as he bent down, on one knee and took her hand, and kissed it. He then stood back up. He was wearing a long-sleeved red t-shirt, with a blue coat over it. He also has on baggy khaki jeans with white shoes. 

"So, what are you doing out here! You might get hurt!" He said.

'Oh GOD!' Ashleigh thought. 'He has the cutest British accent!' Ashleigh looked at him and then smirked.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!" Ashleigh said. "I'll prove it! Let's battle!" Ashleigh said.

"Alright." He said. "I won't go easy." He added.

Brian took a Pokeball off of his belt and threw it.

"POKEBALL GO!" He cried out. Suddenly a Farfetch'd popped out. Ashleigh took out her PokeDex.

"Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokemon… the spring of green onions it holds is its weapon. It is used much like a metal sword. It is a normal type Pokemon and a Flying type Pokemon. It knows Peck, Sand-Attack, Leer, Fury Attack, Swords Dance, Agility, Slash, and False Swipe." Dexter said.

"Hm… well then! Go Storm!" Ashleigh's newest Pokemon, Storm the Pidgey came out of its Pokeball. Farfetch'd and Storm cawed at one another.  

"Storm! Use Quick Attack!" Ashleigh yelled out! Storm flew up in the air and then really fast hit Farfetch'd with its wing.

"Farfetch'd! Use Leer!" Farfetch'd glared at Storm, and Storm began cowering in fear. 

"Snap out of it Storm! Use Whirlwind!" The Pidgey began flapping its wings so fast that it made a small little tornado. Storm let the tornado go and it his Farfetch'd. 

"Farfetch'd use Peck!" The duck Pokemon flew up and pecked Storm right on the forehead, causing some blood to come out.

"Grr… STORM! USE GUST!" The bird Pokemon flapped its wings really hard and blew wind at the other bird. Suddenly, Farfetch'd hit a tree and fell unconscious.

"YES! YAY STORM!"

"Ah! Well, then GO SPARKY!" Brian threw his Pokeball and out came a Pikachu!

"Storm, Peck!" Storm flew in and pecked the Pikachu.

"Sparky, Thundershock!" Pikachu cried out its name and then Storm fell to the ground, burn like a crisp!

"Well! Dusty! You're up!" Ashleigh threw Dusty's Pokeball and released Dusty, Ashleigh's first Pokemon, an Eevee.

"Dusty! Use Sand-Attack!" Eevee kicked sand into Sparky's eyes.

"Sparky! Use your Thunderbolt attack!" Pikachu began shocking different areas, each time missing Dusty!

"Dusty! Bite!" Eevee ran up and bit the Pikachu, but in result got shocked.

"Sparky! Tackle!" The electric mouse Pokemon tackled Eevee.

"DUSTY! FINISHE HIM OFF WITH A TAIL WHIP!" Dusty turned around and whipped the Pikachu as hard as it could, resulting in the Pikachu fainting.

"MAN!" Brian cried out.

"Good match!" Ashleigh said as she shook his hand.

"Good match!" Ashleigh said as she shook his hand.

"You too!" He replied. "Want to walk to Pewter City with me?" He asked.

"Um, sure!" She acknowledged.

To be continued…

**

A/N: Well, I am SO sorry it took so long! I've been super busy! Hope you like it! R/R!!!


End file.
